


Season One

by blue_beetle



Series: The 100 Rewritten [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of The 100 adventure. There will be changes to the actual story but this will be similar as it is just the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

Clarke Griffin is sitting drawing on the floor. Guards burst through the door. 

'Prisoner 319, stay where you are'

Abby Griffin walks in. 

'They're killing us, aren't they, mum'

'No, Clarke, you're going to Earth'

Clarke suddenly feels drowsy and faints.

\------------------------------------------------

Clarke awakens on a ship which is travelling towards Earth. She sees Wells Jaha sitting beside her.

'Wells, what are you doing here?'

'I did a bad thing'

'Are you trying to protect me, traitor?'

'Still haven't forgiven me?'

'Of course not'

'Do you want the truth'

'Yeah'

'Your mother gave up your father. I was protecting her'

There is a crash.

'We've landed' Monty Green shouts.

'I will get revenge on my mother' Clarke says. 

Bellamy Blake goes through the crowd. 

'Let's open this door'

'Bellamy, what are you doing here?' Octavia Blake shouts. 

'Octavia, I'm here to protect you'

'I don't need protecting'

Octavia punches Bellamy.

'Calm it, little girl' Finn Collins jumps in'

'Don't call me that'

John Murphy takes Octavia from behind and ties her against a wall. 

'You ain't going to Earth, little girl' Murphy says. 

Bellamy opens the doors. Clarke jumps out first followed by Monty and Jasper Jordan. Finn and Wells join Clarke. 

'Let's head to Mount Weather, Princess' Finn says.

'Just the three of us?' Clarke asks. 

'I'll get Octavia' Wells says as he leaves.

Finn pulls Jasper and Monry to join the expedition. 

'Let's go' Clarke says.

They meets Wells at the gate.

'That Murphy kid was protecting Octavia' 

They all turn and see Octavia holding Murphy in handcuffs. 

'So he's coming too' 

\------------------------------------------------

On the ark, there is a councillor meeting. Abby, Marcus Kane and Thelonious Jaha are there. 

'The trackers work. We can see where they are' Abby states. 

'We have lost one though' Marcus says.

'Who?' Jaha asks.

'John Murphy'

'My son?' Jaha asks.

'With Clarke' Abby says.

'They'll be fine' Marcus says.

\------------------------------------------------

Bellamy is in camp. Atom comes up to him.

'Octavia, Murphy and a few others are missing' Atom states. 

'Find them, kill all but my sister' Bellamy orders. 

'I'll take Mbege'

'Good'

Just after the camp gets surrounded by a group of masked soldier holding spears and swords. 

'Grounders' Bellamy says.

'We are not alone' Atom says


	2. Earth Skills

On the Ark, Abby is looking at the trackers. Marcus walks in. 

'Clarke, Wells and a few others have left the camp' Abby says. 

'Any news on the Murphy kid'

'None yet, Kane'

Callie Cartwig walks into the room. 

'Abby, can you come with me just now' Callie says. 

Abby follows Callie until they get to a locked door. 

'Raven, it's Callie, let me in'

'Of course' 

The door opens and Raven Reyes stands before them. 

'Who's the friend?' Raven asks.

'This is Abby Griffin' Callie says. 

'What's this about?' Abby asks.

'We're going to Earth' Callie replies.

\------------------------------------------------

Bellamy is hiding in the drop ship. 

'Mbege, help Atom with the barricades'

John Mbege and Atom work on keeping the barricades in place.

'Sterling?'

Sterling appears before Bellamy.

'Take Harper, Monroe, Miller, Trina and Pascal. I want my sister found. 

Harper, Monroe, Nathan Miller, Trina and Pascal follow Sterling away from the drop ship. 

'Mbege?' Bellamy looks around.

Mbege comes into his line of site. 

'Take Atom and flank the Grounders' 

Mbege and Atom leave the drop ship. 

\------------------------------------------------

Clarke, Wells, Finn, Octavia, Jasper, Monty and Murphy are walking through the forests. 

'This is so wonderful' Jasper says.

A scream is heard. Clarke turns as Harper dives on the group. Murphy fly kicks whilst in the handcuffs and takes Harper down. Trina and Pascal run out next but Wells sees a green fog in the distance. 

'Run' Wells shouts.

They all begin running. Murphy, Harper, Jasper, Octavia and Wells end up in a cave. Clarke, Finn, Monty and Monroe end up in another cave. Sterling, Miller, Trina and Pascal get caught in the fog. Sterling and Miller just make it into Clarke's cave but the other two are stranded. 

\------------------------------------------------

Abby walks back into the main area. 

'We have lost two others' Kane says. 

Jaha walks in. 

'They are all gathered together, something is going on' Jaha notices.

'A visual view of Earth shows an acid fog' says Jackson, Abby's helper.

'Find the source, Jackson' Jaha orders. 

'Yes, sir' 

\------------------------------------------------

Mbege and Atom run back in the drop ship. 

'Some kind of acid fog, Bellamy' Atom says.

'The Grounders have scattered' Mbege says. 

'There is more danger here than we thought' Bellamy says. 

Then the door opens. Fog rolls in.


	3. Earth Kills

Jackson walks into Jaha's office

'Sir, I have the source of the fog'

'Where, Jackson?'

'Mount Weather'

\------------------------------------------------

Clarke, Finn, Monty, Monroe, Sterling and Miller are caught in an acid fog.

'Why did you attack us?' Clarke asks.

'We wanted Octavia' says Miller.

'Bellamy?' Finn asks

'Yeah, he sent us, the camp is under attack' Monroe replies. 

'What is this acid fog?' Monty asks.

'A weapon by the people who attacked us?' Finn suggests.

'Nah, they used spears and arrows from what I could see' Miller says. 

'We need guns then' Clarke says 'then we have an advantage.'

\------------------------------------------------

Bellamy is leading the group inside the drop ship. 

'What do we do?' Atom asks.

'With the fog out there, we wait' Bellamy replies. 

'When it passes?' Connor, another delinquent, asks.

'We prepare to fight' Bellamy says. 

\------------------------------------------------

Jasper, Octavia, Wells, Murphy and Harper are in a cave.

'I don't have the patience for this' Murphy says. 

'You can leave then' Octavia says.

'No he can't' Jasper intervenes 'he opens that door and we all die'

'Who cares, we will be dead anyway' Harper says. 

'What are you talking about?' Wells asks.

'Grounders' Harper replies. 

'People have survived down here?' Murphy asks.

'It would assume so' Harper replies. 

'Impossible' Wells says.

'Shut up Chancellor Of Earth' Murphy says.

Wells stands up. Then so does Murphy. 

'Stop picking fights, Murphy' Octavia warns. 

Murphy swings a knife at Octavia. Wells kicks it out Murphy's hand. Jasper picks up the knife and runs to the door. 

'The fog is clearing' Jasper says. 

Murphy gets free of Wells and grabs his knife. He throws it and it lands in Jasper's back. 

'Jasper' Octavia yells.

'The fog hasn't cleared enough yet' Harper says. 

Wells takes down Murphy. 

'Murderer' Wells yells. 

Harper opens the door. The air is clear. Wells throws Murphy out and then holds a knife to his throat. 

'Wells' Clarke says as she runs up. 

'You have to save Jasper, Murphy stabbed him' Wells says. 

'What, Jasper has been stabbed?' Monty asks. 

Clarke runs to Jasper. She checks his pulse then shakes her head. Octavia walks over to Murphy. Then Grounders attack. Murphy runs. Wells chases him. The Grounders capture Clarke, Octavia, Monty and Harper. 

\------------------------------------------------

Finn, Monroe, Sterling and Miller arrive at an empty camp. The drop ship door opens and Bellamy and the others come out swords blazing. 

'Where's Octavia?' Bellamy asks.

'We got separated' Finn says. 

'And Clarke?' Bellamy asks.

'Actually I don't know' Finn replies. 

'Grounders' Murphy walks in. 

'What?' Bellamy asks 'we need to get them back' 

'You're not in charge anymore' Murphy says.

'Says who?' Bellamy asks.

Murphy throws a knife and hits Bellamy. 

'Says me' Murphy says.


End file.
